Alanna's new Squire
by KOOL JU
Summary: Alanna gets a new Squire


Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!  
  
I am only writing this story because I want to have more than 2 stories up on Fanfiction!! This is just a random story, a one chappie story, but pleases R&R!!  
  
Alanna looked up. There standing above her was a great towering figure. For once in her life being a knight she was afraid. This figure looked so menacing, and it looked like he was going to hurt Alanna. But she could not get up and run away. She had injured herself in the fight that was just over, and she had found her magic bound so that she could not use it. Now she realised that the figure above her had come to help, not to hurt.  
  
The wood around her seemed so still, and she still had the memories of the fight. There had been monsters, and creatures, all lead by one man, a man so full of evil he nearly destroyed himself....  
  
She felt the person put a cup to her lips and let the liquid slowly trickle down into her mouth. She swallowed and then knew that it was a sleeping potion the person had given her. Alanna let herself be overpowered by the potion and immediately fell asleep.  
  
When she woke up, she found herself in Tortall with Sir Myles looking over her. He asked her if she was Ok, but told her not to look at her body, because it had been badly injured during the fight. Then he told her that she had a visitor.  
  
That was when she met Sally. Sally was a small shy 13 year old girl that was learning to be a knight, so that she could follow in Alanna's footsteps. She told Alanna her whole story.  
  
When I was a little girl, I was the outcast of my family. I was a child of twenty others and I was the only girl. Both my parents were not happy. But they were very religious people, and did not want to kill me. So they sent me out in exile. When I was four I was taken away from my family that I had grown to like by a mean old man. He took me to the centre of the forest and left me there to die. I was lucky that it was the day that there was a big hunting festival here at Tortall and that all the men were out to get game. I was mistaken for a deer, and someone shot an arrow at me. It hit me in the leg, and I went down at once. Then a big cry went up. "It's still alive!! Let's take it back home without killing it to show the King." It was then that they took me and realised that I was a little girl.  
  
I was taken back to Tortall, and put to work as a wash-maid as soon as I was strong enough to carry a heating pan. Every evening I went outside and watched the boys train. If I was lucky enough, a boy would have sympathy on me and let me have a swing of his practice sword. One night when I was watching there was a teacher there. I was just getting ready to flee when he asked me over and asked who I was. Many of the boys knew me, and said that I was one of the palaces wash-girls. But it wasn't over. The teacher wanted to see what I could do, so I showed him. He realised my talent and immediately enrolled me in the newest knight's class. I have been training with them ever since.  
  
"Wow, even I don't think that people would ever have picked me for my talent." Alanna said.  
  
"No, I was pretty surprised myself," Sally answered.  
  
"Well......I must see you fight with one of your classmates, because I am looking for an assistant, and even though you haven't finished you course, I'm sure that you will learn a lot faster with me, than with 20 other people."  
  
Alanna and Sally went out into the fighting arena and Sally went to fetch one of her classmates. She returned with a strong-looking boy, who said that his name was Peter.  
  
Sally and Peter went into their battle stances, and began the fight. It was obvious from the first move that Sally was going to win. She was fast strong, and blocked every move that Peter made. At last she found her chance, and entered, catching him under the chin. The fight was over.  
  
When Sally walked over to Alanna, Alanna noticed that Sally was not sweating one bit, not like Peter was. She decided that Sally was her perfect squire, so she took Sally over to once corner of the room.  
  
"I have decided that you are going to be my squire," she announced, "You have great strength, and someday will be a great knight."  
  
"Thank you," was all that Sally could say.  
  
A/N: Ok, fine, I wrote it in 20 mins, and it's a bit random, but well..... Can't authors be a bit random sometimes??  
  
PLEASE R&R I am dying to hear what you think. Maybe, if I get.... I dunno........ 5 reviews for the first chappie I will put up a second, even though I said it was a one chappie story, but oh well........ even J.K. Rowling might be writing an 8th book, even though she said she was only going to write 7..... Oh well!!  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, that's the 3rd time I've said that..... but...... dum dee dum......... 


End file.
